


Surprise Breakfast

by Melime



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Hernando gets a surprise breakfast in bed.





	Surprise Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geeky_ramblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Café-da-manhã surpresa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376817) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



Hernando was still half-asleep, only vaguely aware of the shifting weight on the other side of the bed, and the smell of fresh coffee.

“Good morning, my love, my heart, my life,” Lito whispered into his ear.

Hernando was smiling before even opening his eyes. “Lito? What are you doing up?”

He didn’t know what time it was, but it was rare that Lito would wake up before he did, especially if he didn’t have to work early in the morning, and as far as Hernando knew, neither of them had to work on that nice Sunday morning.

“I set an alarm just for this. I wanted to surprise you. Sit up,” Lito said, gesturing excitedly for Hernando to sit in bed.

“Oh, a surprise? And to what do I owe that privilege?” Hernando said, sitting up.

Lito picked up the tray from the nightstand, placing it on Hernando’s lap. “I was thinking about how much I love you, and that love like this must be expressed at every chance we get.”

Hernando looked at the tray. It was more than they were used to having in the morning, besides the cup of coffee there was huevos rancheros, a selection of fruits, some toast, granola, and yogurt. He was honestly surprised a Lito’s effort so early in the morning.

“Ah, love is always best expressed with food,” Hernando said, with a playful tone.

Lito laughed. “The stomach is the true organ of love.”

“At least tell me you’ll eat with me, this is too much food.”

Lito smiled. “If you insist.”

“Come here,” Hernando said, pulling Lito in for a kiss.

“If this is the thank you I get, I might end up making up breakfast in bed every morning.”

“You won’t hear me complaining,” Hernando said with a smile.


End file.
